Okiełznanie okrutnicy
by malutkaEmiko
Summary: Nie jest to fanfic, nie. To mój autorski tekst, który napisałam przy okazji XIV Międzyszkolnych Konfrontacji Teatralnych. Wystąpiłam w roli Okrutnickiej i za tę kreację otrzymałam nagrodę Osobowość Sceniczna, a za całość Nagrodę Dyrektora II LO; w pozostałych rolach moi przyjaciele. Wstawiam tutaj, bo zmarł Mrożek, który jest dla mnie wzorem w kwestii pisania sztuk teatralnych.


„**Okiełznanie okrutnicy"**

**Osoby: **Okrutnicka, Hrabina, Pani Ka, Doktórka, Anna Marian, Roksynda, Matylda, Rebeka, Warszawski

**akt I**

**scena I**

_niewielkie pomieszczenie, skromnie urządzone- trzy krzesełka przy niedużym stole z obrusem i wazonikiem_

**HRABINA** _(bardzo dostojna osoba, elegancka sukienka, niewyzywająca fryzura; chodzi po scenie z gazetą w ręce, bardzo zdenerwowana, mówiąc podniesionym głosem)_ Toż to okrutny skandal! Ohydne naruszenie moralności i porządku! _(siada na którymś krześle)_

**OKRUTNICKA** _(mina wyniosła, elegancka garsonka, fryzura prosta, ale elegancka; podchodzi do Hrabiny)_ Co się stało, Hrabino? _(siada na wolnym krześle)_ Jesteś dość rozjuszona...

**HRABINA **_(podaje Okrutnickiej gazetę) _Spójrz na to. Parszywe obelgi, kłamstwa!

**OKRUTNICKA** _(bierze gazetę, czyta na głos) _„Hrabina, przewodnicząca Towarzystwa Feministek Miejskich przyłapana na rozmowie z mężczyzną. Czytaj dalej na stronie trzeciej."_ (odkłada gazetę; ze zdziwieniem)_ Hrabino, to prawda?

**HRABINA **Ależ! Wstyd i hańba im wszystkim. Cóż za podstępne węże. Okrutnicka, bądź poważna, nie wierz takiemu ścierwu. _(rzuca gazetę w bok)_ Ach, co za okropność. _(przeciera chusteczką czoło; poważnie)_ No dobrze. Trzeba jeszcze przedyskutować sprawę dzisiejszej zabawy. Przyprowadź do mnie Panią Ka.

**OKRUTNICKA **Już idę._ (odchodzi)_

**scena II**

_niewielki pokoik, wyposażony dość ubogo- stół „ozdobiony" kubkiem z przyborami biurowymi, za stołem krzesło, na krześle siedzi Pani Ka ubrana w służbową sukienkę, uczesana w bardzo prostą fryzurę, pisze coś na kartce_

**OKRUTNICKA** Dzień dobry, Pani Ka. Hrabina pani potrzebuje, proszę iść ze mną.

**PANI KA **_(zmieszana)_ Hrabina? Och, tak... Cóż, ostatnio...

**OKRUTNICKA** _(podejrzliwie) _Tak, Pani Ka?

**PANI KA **_(pod nosem)_ To tylko pogłoski... _(głośno) _Tak, to pogłoski! Hrabina nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego.

**OKRUTNICKA **Mówi pani o tym, co pisali w gazecie?

**PANI KA **No... tak. W sumie to o tym.

**OKRUTNICKA **Jeśli mogę dodać coś od siebie, to mówię otwarcie, że nie mam już ani trochę zaufania do Hrabiny. _(po chwili)_ Tylko cicho! To tajne.

**PANI KA** _(smętnie) _Dobrze.

**OKRUTNICKA** Wracając do tematu... Hrabinę będzie się miało na oku, ale nic nie wolno dać po sobie poznać.

**PANI KA **Oczywiście, pani Okrutnicka.

**OKRUTNICKA** Zatem przychylmy się Hrabinie. Proszę ze mną. _(odchodzą)_

**scena III**

**ROKSYNDA** _(ubrana w proste jeansy, kraciastą koszulę rolnika, adidasy, fryzura nieporządna; niesie dość spore pudło z ozdobami świątecznymi, konieczny jest gruby łańcuch choinkowy i lampki; kładzie pudło na podłodze i przeciera ręką czoło)_ Ciężkie...

**ANNA MARIAN** _(ubrana i uczesana podobnie jak Roksynda, tłucze młotkiem o nogę krzesła)_ Nie ma co, te wszystkie świecidełka ważą niemało.

**ROKSYNDA** No. A bal być musi, taka tradycja i rozporządzenie. _(wyjmuje z pudła łańcuch choinkowy)_ Ale ładny wężyk...

**ANNA MARIAN** _(spogląda na łańcuch) _Swój chłop...

_(wchodzi Doktórka ubrana w ciemną garsonkę lub ciemną prostą sukienkę, na wierzchu rozpięty kitel, na szyi stetoskop, fryzura prosta, wszystkie włosy spięte; podbiega)_

**DOKTÓRKA** _(w biegu, obruszona)_ Proszę tak nie bluzgać! Pani Anno Marianie, proszę wypluć. A kysz!

**ANNA MARIAN** _(z obrzydzeniem)_ Tfu. _(normalnie)_ Przepraszam, już nie będę.

**ROKSYNDA **_(z entuzjazmem)_ Doktórka! Dzień dobry!

**DOKTÓRKA** Dzień dobry, dzień dobry. Ach, widzę, że przygotowania do balu idą wyśmienicie.

**ANNA MARIAN** No, jak widać...

**ROKSYNDA** _(podekscytowana)_ No! To już dziś wieczorem!

**DOKTÓRKA** _(z zaskoczeniem)_ W takim razie proszę się pospieszyć!

**ANNA MARIAN **_(niedbale) _Może się Doktórka przesunąć o wektor? _(Doktórka staje dwa kroki w bok; Anna Marian mierzy miarką wymiary krzesła)_ Dzięki. _(na powrót tłucze młotkiem w nogę krzesła)_

**ROKSYNDA** Nie wie Doktórka czasem, czy impreza jest tylko dla Towarzystwa?

**DOKTÓRKA** Tak sądzę. Chociaż każda kobieta zniewolona przez samca będzie mogła dołączyć do zabawy i trochę się rozerwać.

**ANNA MARIAN **Bombowo, nie?

**DOKTÓRKA** _(z zastanowieniem)_ Mam dziwne skojarzenia...

**ROKSYNDA** _(podejrzliwie) _Czy Doktórka jest ginekolożką?

**DOKTÓRKA** Naturalnie!

**ROKSYNDA **Uf, to dobrze. _(grzebie chwilę w pudle, po czym wyciąga ze środka lampki choinkowe)_ Och, jakie ładne światełka! _(wiesza lampki niedbale w miejscu, gdzie jest to możliwe)_

**DOKTÓRKA** _(patrzy na lampki; zachwycona) _Och, jak ładnie! No, postarajcie się. Zanosi się na niezłą zabawę.

**ROKSYNDA **Ma się rozumieć! Anna Marian skończy naprawiać krzesło, to zaczniemy szykować stoły.

**ANNA MARIAN **_(przerywa tłuczenie młotkiem o krzesło) _Właśnie. (_na powrót tłucze młotkiem w krzesło)_

**DOKTÓRKA **Ile już naprawiasz to krzesło? Bardzo szybko to idzie.

**ANNA MARIAN** _(wzburzona)_ Próbuje mnie Doktórka posądzić o partactwo?

**DOKTÓRKA** W żadnym wypadku! Po prostu uważam, że działasz bardzo szybko.

**ANNA MARIAN** _(drapie się po głowie) _No będzie z jakieś... półtorej godziny może...

**DOKTÓRKA** Zaskakujące! No dobrze. Idę, mam pacjentkę na trzecią. Strasznie ją ten jej samiec męczy. Zabiłabym na jej miejscu tego pasożyta.

**ROKSYNDA** _(żarliwie)_ Święta racja, Doktórko!

**DOKTÓRKA** Lecę już. Na razie! _(odchodzi)_

**scena IV**

_(Hrabina siedzi w swoim pokoiku, czyta „Ostatni bal" Bakuły. Wchodzi Okrutnicka, za nią Pani Ka)_

**OKRUTNICKA** Hrabino, przyszłam z Panią Ka.

**HRABINA** Doskonale.

**PANI KA** _(kłania się lekko)_ Dzień dobry.

**HRABINA** _(skina lekko głową w stronę Pani Ka)_ Usiądźcie. Skoro już jesteście obydwie, sądzę iż możemy zacząć rozprawiać na temat dzisiejszej zabawy. Poleciłam z rana Roksyndzie i Annie Marianowi udekorowanie sali, w której odbędzie się bal. Z tego co wiem Roksynda przystraja salę kolorowymi ozdobami, a Anna Marian naprawia krzesło. Zastanówmy się nad strawą i muzyką. W kwestii kulinarnej postanowiłam samodzielnie podjąć decyzję i zamówiłam katering w restauracji ARTEMIDA. Czy to dobry wybór?

**OKRUTNICKA** _(przymilnie)_ Doskonały, Hrabino. Żadna inna restauracja nie dorównuje jakością swoich dań ARTREMIDZIE.

**HRABINA** Też tak sądzę. Zamówiłam zupę kurkową, kartofelki, steki, sałatkę krewetkową, paszteciki i ryż w czekoladzie.

**OKRUTNICKA** _(podejrzliwie)_ Matylda ma uczulenie na czekoladę.

**HRABINA** Tak, ale ja nie mam.

**OKRUTNICKA **Faktycznie...

**HRABINA **Wracając... Z ciast będzie rolada makowa, babka w czekoladzie i keks.

**OKRUTNICKA **A co z napojami?

**HRABINA** W alkohole zaopatrzy nas sklep monopolowy z Kościuszki. Do tego sok pomarańczowy i herbata.

**OKRUTNICKA** Dobry wybór, z tym monopolowym.

**HRABINA **Cieszę się.

**OKRUTNICKA** A jakie będą tańce?

**HRABINA** Rozpoczniemy polonezem, tradycyjnie.

**OKRUTNICKA **A co potem?

**HRABINA** Oddaję głos Pani Ka.

**PANI KA **Och, proponuję coś nowoczesnego. Może jakiegoś jive' a? Sama nie wiem. Coś nowoczesnego.

**HRABINA **A więc ustalone. Pani Ka, proszę dostarczyć te informacje Rebece, ona kupi odpowiednie płyty. Myślę, że na temat stroju nie muszę wszczynać dyskusji.

**OKRUTNICKA** Nie. Każda z nas przyjdzie ubrana stosownie do okazji.

**HRABINA **Miejmy nadzieję. Choć wolę być ostrożna. W zeszłym roku Roksynda przyszła na Ostatki

w dresie ortalionowym.

**OKRUTNICKA **To już się nie powtórzy.

**HRABINA** Cieszy mnie to. A więc to wszystko, dziękuję. _(skina głową)_

**OKRUTNICKA i PANI KA **Do zobaczenia. _(odchodzą)_

**akt II**

**scena I**

_Matylda, Rebeka, Roksynda i Anna Marian chodzą po scenie przenosząc pudła i reklamówki wypakowane naczyniami (koniecznie nie do kompletu), sztućcami (również nieskompletowanymi), butelkami, płytami etc. Okrutnicka stoi z boku, w jednej ręce trzyma podkładkę pod kartki, w drugiej ręce klucze; nadzoruje prace_

**MATYLDA** _(do Okrutnickiej)_ Gdzie dać te płyty?

**OKRUTNICKA** Gdzieś pod ścianą. Anno Marianie, krzesło już naprawione?

**ANNA MARIAN** Naturalnie.

**OKRUTNICKA** To świetnie. Rebeko, przypilnuj mi rzeczy, ja idę poprawić te niesforne lampki. _(Okrutnicka przekazuje swoje rekwizyty Rebece, a sama idzie poprawić lampki)_

**ROKSYNDA **Gdzie dać wódkę?

**MATYLDA** Chyba pod stół.

**OKRUTNICKA** _(podchodzi do Rebeki i odbiera od niej rekwizyty) _Dziękuję ci, Rebeko. Anno Marianie, postaw tę filiżankę bardziej na lewo. _(Anna Marian przesuwa filiżankę w obojętnie jakim kierunku)_ O, tak. Matyldo, gdzie są miski z sałatką krewetkową?

**MATYLDA** Roksynda gdzieś je stawiała... O, tam są. _(pokazuje palcem odległy kąt sceny)_

**ROKSYNDA** Pani Okrutnicka, gdzie dać tego szampana?

**OKRUTNICKA** Pod stół, obok wódki. Wszystkie alkohole?

**ROKSYNDA** Jeszcze nie. Zostało chyba jeszcze tej wiśnióweczki do przeniesienia. I to na tyle by było.

_(wchodzi Pani Ka)_

**PANI KA** Hrabina prosi o przygotowanie sali do balu!

**REBEKA** Przygotowujemy, Pani Ka.

**PANI KA** Świetnie. O, pani Okrutnicka. Witam panią. Nadzoruje pani prace przygotowawcze?

**OKRUTNICKA** Jak widać, Pani Ka.

**ANNA MARIAN** _(woła spod stołu)_ Pani Okrutnicka, koniec!

**OKRUTNICKA** Doskonale. Proszę iść i przygotować się na zabawę. _(wszystkie panie oprócz Okrutnickiej i Pani Ka opuszczają scenę)_ Muszę z panią chwilkę pomówić, Pani Ka.

**scena II**

**PANI KA** Dzwoniłam do tej redaktorki.

**OKRUTNICKA**_ (podejrzliwie)_ I?

**PANI KA **Powiedziała mi, że jakaś wolna dziennikarka dostarczyła jej to zdjęcie wraz z opisem. Ona to zamieściła, zapłaciwszy uprzednio odpowiednią kwotę tej dziennikarce.

**OKRUTNICKA** _(z podstępnym uśmieszkiem)_ Doskonale... Mam pewien plan dotyczący tej zabawy. Jest idealny, układałam go dość długo. Przekonamy się dziś o wszystkim. Hrabina sama się zdradzi, zakochując w mężczyźnie, którego zleciłam dostarczyć na bal, pół godziny po jego otwarciu.

**PANI KA **Kim jest ten osobnik?

**OKRUTNICKA** Nie mam pojęcia. Prosiłam, żeby był przystojny i z hrabiowskim wąsikiem. Hrabinie powinien się spodobać. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to Hrabina straci już swój autorytet w Towarzystwie, a pałeczkę władzy przejmę ja!_ (Pani Ka wybiega przestraszona)_

**scena III**

**OKRUTNICKA** _(chodzi jakby w obłędzie po scenie, stroi szaleńcze miny)_ Tak właśnie! Ja jestem teraz królową! Nie jestem hrabiną, nie arystokratką. Królową tego Towarzystwa! No bo kto przez te wszystkie lata dbał o dobre imię Hrabiny? _(szeptem) _Okrutnicka. _(na głos) _Kto dbał o to Towarzystwo przez tyle lat? _(szeptem)_ Okrutnicka. _(wrzeszczy)_ Okrutnicka! _(normalnie)_ Tak, to ja. _(wchodzi na stół)_ Pozdrawiam was, kobiety! _(klaszcze szaleńczo)_ Od dziś koniec z kapryśną Hrabiną, matroną wszystkich feministek naszego miasta. Od dziś rządzi tutaj Izabela Maria Konstancja Okrutnicka! _(schodzi ze stołu) _To wszystko już niedługo. Właściwie już dziś wieczorem! _(władczo, do wymyślonych żołnierzy) _Wprowadzić. _(dramatycznie, rozpaczając)_ Nie! Ja tu rządzę, opanuj się, Okrutnicka! _(władczo)_ Nie, Hrabino. Teraz rządzę ja. _(dramatycznie) _Ale dlaczego? _(władczo)_ Bo tak. Wyprowadzić. _(spokojnie) _Trzeba się natenczas przygotować. Muszę dziś wyglądać olśniewająco. Słyszałam, że na Piłsudskiego jest jeden bardzo dobry zakład fryzjerski. _(władczo)_ Uwaga, nadchodzę!_ (śmiejąc się złowieszczo odchodzi)_

**akt III**

**scena I**

_Anna Marian, Roksynda, Rebeka i Matylda w sukienkach na zabawę, Doktórka w sukience balowej, na wierzchu kitel i tradycyjnie stetoskop przewieszony przez szyję; biegają po scenie podekscytowane, co chwila szepcząc coś do siebie_

**MATYLDA** Rebeko, jak wyglądam? _(obraca się wokół własnej osi)_

**REBEKA** Och, Matyldziu! Ślicznie wyglądasz. Roksynda! Ojej, jak ci ładnie w tej sukience. W tym roku nas zaskoczyłaś. Bardzo wytwornie, bardzo wytwornie.

**ANNA MARIAN** Nie mogę się doczekać tej imprezy. Pierwszy będzie polonez! Jak na studniówce w moim technikum. A właśnie! Matylda, czy mogę cię prosić do poloneza na balu?

**MATYLDA** _(zawstydzona)_ Ależ oczywiście.

**ANNA MARIAN** Ale super!

**ROKSYNDA** Doktórka z kim tańczy?

**DOKTÓRKA** Jeszcze nikt mnie nie prosił

**ROKSYNDA** To mogłaby Doktórka ze mną zatańczyć?

**DOKTÓRKA** Oczywiście, chętnie.

**ROKSYNDA** Dzięki.

_(wchodzi poddenerwowana Pani Ka)_

**PANI KA **Cóż to? A gdzie jest pani Okrutnicka?

**MATYLDA** Przygotowuje się do balu. Chce wyglądać olśniewająco. W końcu tańczy poloneza w pierwszej parze z Hrabiną.

**PANI KA** Och, polonez! Rebeko, masz może z kim tańczyć?

**REBEKA** Ach, cóż...

**PANI KA** W takim razie proszę cię do poloneza.

**REBEKA** Dziękuję, Pani Ka. Jest mi bardzo miło.

**PANI KA** Hrabina zleciła mi przeprowadzenie oględzin. A więc proszę się ustawić. O, Doktórka! Dzień dobry.

**DOKTÓRKA** Dzień dobry, Pani Ka.

**PANI KA** Sprawdzę tylko obecność. _(po każdym „jest" lub „jestem" zaznacza coś w swoim notesie)_ Anna Marian?

**ANNA MARIAN** Jest!

**PANI KA** Roksynda?

**ROKSYNDA** Jest!

**PANI KA **Matylda?

**MATYLDA** Jestem.

**PANI KA** Rebeka?

**REBEKA** Jestem.

**PANI KA** Doktórka?

**DOKTÓRKA** Jestem.

**PANI KA** _(pisze w notesie)_ Pani Okrutnicka się przygotowuje, Hrabina także. Dobrze, musimy zrobić próbę.

**ROKSYNDA** Jaką znowuż próbę?

**PANI KA** No próbę poloneza. Proszę ustawić się w pary. _(wszystkie ustawiają się w ustalonych wcześniej parach)_ Na razie bez muzyki. Raz, dwa, trzy... _(tańczą kawałek poloneza; Pani Ka zatrzymuje pochód)_ Doskonale, wystarczy. Mam przeczucie, że bal uda się wyśmienicie. Idę pomóc Hrabinie w przygotowaniach. Trzymajcie się. _(odchodzi, zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do wyjścia)_ A, Roksyndo! Czy mogłabyś poprawić te nieznośne lampki?

**ROKSYNDA **Jasne. _(byle jak poprawia lampki) _

**PANI KA** Wspaniale. No, to ja idę do Hrabiny. Do zobaczenia. _(odchodzi_)

**scena II**

_Hrabina w uroczystej sukience, wykwintnie uczesana, przegląda się w lustrze i poprawia rękawiczki; rozlega się pukanie_

**HRABINA** Proszę wejść. _(wchodzi Pani Ka)_ A, to pani, Pani Ka. Czy wszystko jest już ustalone? Nie będzie żadnych poślizgów, że tak to nazwę?

**PANI KA** Ani trochę. Podłoga wprawdzie wyfroterowana, ale bezpieczna.

**HRABINA** Rozumiem. Cieszę się. Z kim tańczysz poloneza?

**PANI KA** Z Rebeką.

**HRABINA** Dobrze. Zatańczycie w drugiej parze, zaraz za mną i Okrutnicką.

**PANI KA** Oczywiście, Hrabino.

**HRABINA** A Okrutnicka gdzie jest?

**PANI KA **Przygotowuje się do balu. Chce wyglądać olśniewająco.

**HRABINA** Bardzo ładnie z jej strony. Myślę, że nie będzie wstydu. Chodźmy już do sali. Bal za niedługo się zacznie.

**PANI KA **Kto otwiera bal?

**HRABIN**A Powinnam ja otworzyć, ale dam tę przyjemność Okrutnickiej. Chodźmy już. (odchodzą)

**scena III**

_Okrutnicka w bardzo błyszczącej sukience z mnóstwem cekin, na nogach wysokie szpilki, fryzura adekwatna do okazji; co chwilę poprawia wygląd przed lustrem_

**OKRUTNICKA** Już zaraz, za chwileczkę. Och, wyglądam zniewalająco! Mój wygląd powinien zachwycić każdego! O, tak! Już czas zjawić się na balu jako... królowa! Muszę ułożyć odę na swoją cześć! _(po chwili namysłu)_ Albo nie. Ktoś inny zrobi to za mnie, nie będę się przemęczać. _(odchodzi, śmiejąc się złowieszczo)_

**scena IV**

_Hrabina siedzi przy stole w dostojnej pozie, Doktórka, Pani Ka, Matylda, Rebeka, Anna Marian i Roksynda chodzą po scenie, szepcząc do siebie podekscytowane_

**OKRUTNICKA** (zza sceny, woła) Uwaga! Nadchodzę! _(wchodzi krokiem gwiazdy filmowej przechadzającej się po czerwonym dywanie, pozdrawia swoich wyimaginowanych fanów, macha małą torebką, co chwilę zdejmuje i zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne)_

**MATYLDA** Pani Okrutnicka! Ale pani ładnie wygląda! Jak królowa!

**OKRUTNICKA** Dziękuję ci, Matyldo. Ty również niczego sobie. O, Hrabina! Wyglądasz bardzo wytwornie, Hrabino, muszę przyznać.

**HRABINA **Dziękuję, Okrutnicka. Podoba mi się twoja sukienka.

**OKRUTNICKA**_(uśmiecha się sztucznie)_ Och... Ale zacznijmy już.

**HRABINA** Racja. Poloneza czas zacząć! _(rozlega się „Polonez" z filmu „Pan Tadeusz"; wszystkie panie ustawiają się w ustalonych parach, z towarzyszeniem dygnięć i ukłonów; zaczynają tańczyć niezbyt długi fragment poloneza; muzyka cichnie, Hrabina ukłonem dziękuje wszystkim paniom za taniec, po czym klaszcze kilka razy w ręce, żeby uciszyć kobiety)_ Pięknie dziękuję. O otwarcie zabawy proszę Okrutnicką.

**OKRUTNICKA** _(wychodzi na środek sceny)_ Z przyjemnością. Bal Noworoczny Towarzystwa Feministek Miejskich uważam za... otwarty!

**POZOSTAŁE **Brawo! _(klaszczą obficie)_

**HRABINA** Zapraszam teraz do zabawy. _(klaszcze dwa razy w ręce, rozbrzmiewa „Droga pełna słońca" Krzysztofa Klenczona; Rebeka bierze do tańca Matyldę, Pani Ka Hrabinę, Anna Marian Roksyndę, a Doktórka Okrutnicką; wszystkie tańczą w dowolny, ale elegancki sposób, w parach)_

**OKRUTNICKA** _(zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie) _Wyśmienita zabawa.

**DOKTÓRKA **Rzeczywiście. Rebeka ma dryg do muzyki. Ta piosenka jest bardzo taneczna.

**OKRUTNICKA** Fantastyczna. Ach, jak ten czas leci... Już niedługo minie pół godziny od początku balu!

**DOKTÓRKA **Ależ, czas nie jest istotny w takich chwilach. _(tańczą chwilę w ciszy)_

**MATYLDA** Pani Okrutnicka, jak pani ładnie tańczy!

**OKRUTNICKA** Dziękuję ci, Matyldo. Następny taniec zatrzymam dla ciebie. _(muzyka stopniowo się wycisza; na scenę powolnym krokiem wychodzi Warszawski, ubrany bardzo elegancko, z melonikiem i laseczką, pod nosem ma charakterystyczne podkręcone wąsiki; muzyka przestaje grać)_

**RBEKA**_ (wrzeszczy)_ Aaa! To samiec!

**scena V**

_na scenie panuje wrzawa i zamieszanie, wszystkie kobiety krzyczą i biegają bez celu, oprócz Okrutnickiej i Hrabiny, które winny stać z boku opanowane; Warszawski przygląda się ze zdziwieniem_

**HRABINA** Drogie panie, spokój. Ogłaszam stan alarmowy. Z nim trzeba ostrożnie, przyjrzyjcie się, to typowy uwodziciel. _(do Warszawskiego) _Czego tu?

**OKRUTNICKA** Ależ Hrabino, może jednak dziś odpuścisz mężczyźnie i pozwolisz mu bawić się razem z nami? _(wszystkie panie zdziwione i oburzone zarazem, szepczą między sobą)_

**HRABINA** Okrutnicka, nie rozumiem...

**OKRUTNICKA** No, Hrabino... Mogłabyś być czasem bardziej uległa.

**HRABINA** Cóż to ma znaczyć, Okrutnicka?!

**MATYLDA** _(panikuje)_ Och, Hrabino! Zróbmy coś z panią Okrutnicką! Może za dużo wypiła?!

**REBEKA **Ale przecież nie było jeszcze poczęstunku.

**MATYLDA **No to może wypiła przed.

**ROKSYNDA **_(do Anny Marian)_ Widzisz, dycha moja! Mówiłam ci, że przyjdzie na podkładzie!

**DOKTÓRKA** Odsunąć się. Hrabino, pozwolisz. Zbadam ją. Co prawda jestem ginekologiem, ale elementarne czynności w nagłych wypadkach umiem wykonać._ (szeptem do Anny Mariana i Roksyndy)_ Przytrzymajcie mi ją. _(Anna Marian i Roksynda biorą Okrutnicką pod pachy i trzymają)_

**OKRUTNICKA** _(wrzeszczy i miota się)_ Puszczać mnie! Nic mi nie jest! _(pozostałe kobiety i Warszawski przyglądają się zdarzeniu z bezpiecznej odległości)_

**DOKTÓRKA** Proszę się nie wiercić. _(sprawdza puls, bada Okrutnicką stetoskopem_) Ma pani rację, Okrutnicka. Wszystko jest w porządku.

**OKRUTNICKA **_(wyrywa się)_ No jasne, że w porządku! A może to Hrabinę trzeba zbadać? _(wskazuje palcem na Hrabinę)_

**WARSZAWSKI** _(podchodzi ostrożnie do Okrutnickiej) _Jeśli można przeszkodzić... Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że przybyłem tu na specjalne zaproszenie, cytuję „jako osoba towarzysząca na balu". Przyszedłem po ludzku, w nadziei, że zostanę również po ludzku przyjęty. Tymczasem zastaję jakąś dziwną akcję i lekcję pokazową udzielania pierwszej pomocy. To bardzo miło, że te atrakcje...

**OKRUTNICKA **_(przerywa Warszawskiemu, machając rękami)_ Zamknij się pan! To nie moja wina, że zostałeś pan tak przyjęty. A wina stoi po stronie Hrabiny. Przecież miałaś go przyjąć!

**PANI KA **Chwila...

**HRABINA **Bez paniki, Pani Ka, bez paniki. _(do Okrutnickiej, ostro) _Dość tej farsy. Okrutnicka, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Na bal naszego Towarzystwa FEMINISTEK Miejskich przychodzi jakiś mężczyzna. Nikt nic nie wie, oprócz ciebie. Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Czy to ty go zaprosiłaś?

**OKRUTNICKA** _(buntowniczo)_ Nie powiem.

**HRABINA** Okrutnicka, proszę powiedzieć prawdę!

**OKRUTNICKA** No dobrze. Ja go zaprosiłam, miał przyjść i uwieść ciebie, Hrabino.

**HRABINA** _(zdziwiona) _Mnie? Dlaczego?

**OKRUTNICKA** Bo... A co to było w gazecie?

**HRABINA** Mówisz o tym artykule ze zdjęciem?

**OKRUTNICKA** A o czym innym?

**DOKTÓRKA** Pani Okrutnicka, ależ pani namieszała...

**HRABINA** Ten mężczyzna na zdjęciu to mój brat. Nie poznałaś?

**OKRUTNICKA** Ale...

**HRABINA** Nie rozumiem po co zaprosiłaś pana Warszawskiego na nasz bal.

**OKRUTNICKA** _(prawie płacze)_ Ja chciałam przejąć władzę!

**HRABINA** Przejąć władzę?

**OKRUTNICKA** _(szlochając)_ Tak, tak! Ale ty zepsułaś mój plan!

**MATYLDA** Hrabino, ona jest chyba dziwna.

**HRABINA** Spokojnie, Matyldziu. Zaraz to załatwię. _(do Okrutnickiej) _Jak niby chciałaś przejąć władzę?

**OKRUTNICKA** _(szlocha i krzyczy na przemian)_ Żebyś się zakochała! I chciałam cię wyrzucić! Bo chciałam być szefową! Ale na ciebie nie działa ten facet!

**HRABINA** Naturalnie, że nie działa. W końcu jestem feministką.

**OKRUTNICKA** Nienawidzę cie, ty chłopie! _(rzuca butem w Warszawskiego, nie trafiając jednak)_

**HRABINA** Okrutnicka, myślę, że możesz już iść do domu. Jutro wypełnisz formalności związane z wystąpieniem z towarzystwa.

**OKRUTNICKA** Ale... Nie możesz tego zrobić, Hrabino! Przeklinam cię!

**HRABINA** Powiedziałam...

**OKRUTNICKA **_(wybiega ze sceny, po czym wbiega z powrotem z butem w ręku)_ Nie cierpię was wszystkich! _(rzuca butem w stronę skulonych kobiet; wybiega ze sceny)_

**HRABINA **Panie Warszawski, mógłby ją pan okiełznać? Jeszcze zrobi sobie krzywdę... _(Warszawski odchodzi, uprzednio kłaniając się szarmancko)_ Drogie panie, kontynuujmy zabawę. _(rozbrzmiewa „I'm Every Woman" Chaki Khan; panie tańczą dowolnym stylem)_

**KURTYNA**

_****_

Emilia J. M. K-ka


End file.
